Who's Pregnant?
by apishcan18
Summary: Which of Mac's daughter's is pregnant? On a girl's night in, his four daughter's have some fun to find out.


**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY or it's characters. I'm not making any money off this. I do however lay claim to Akira Taylor. The other Taylor girls are owned by my sister and friends and are used with permission. **

Author's Note: Another Taylor Clan story. Yay! Just to remind everyone, Akira, Spencer, Ellie, and Shayann are all Mac and Claire Taylor's daughters. This story one is set after the girls are all married, moved out of Mac's house and have their own lives, that off course still include their beloved sisters and father. Claire, just like in the show, died on 9/11. Marisol is married to Reid, who we have decided to include in the family, as our half-brother. =) The first half of this story was written by me and the last half by my sister (aka Spencer or AIOFanNCRM here on ). Well I think that's everything. On with the story.

**Who's Pregnant?**

It was the monthly Taylor girls night out, or in, in this case. All five of the Taylor women: Akira, Spencer, Ellie, Shayann and Marisol, had gathered at Spencer and Adam's apartment. After kicking Adam out (Adam went to spend some quality time with his brother-in-law Danny), the girls got straight to business of ordering take-out. After calling in the order from a local Italian restaurant, the Taylors settled in the living room to chat. Shayann was the first to bring up the subject. "Ah, guys, I, um… haven't been feeling so well lately," she started almost nervously.  
Ellie gave her a look. "Haven't been feeling so well? Wanna elaborate?"  
"Well, I think I'm pregnant."  
"You think?" Marisol questioned.  
"I haven't been to see a doctor or anything. Or taken a self pregnancy test."  
Akira smiled. "You're not the only one who thinks she's pregnant. I missed my period last week."  
The room erupted into noise as everyone started asking questions at once.  
"Do you know for sure?" Spencer demanded to know.  
"No. Should I?" Akira replied.  
"We should find out. You and Shayann and I can get some self pregnancy tests and take them."  
Ellie looked over at Spencer. "Why are you taking one?"  
"Moral support, of course."  
Marisol, Akira, Ellie, and Shayann exchanged skeptical looks.  
"Riiiight," Marisol said slowly.  
Akira laughed. "If Spencer wants to take one, she can. But the jokes going to be on her if she's pregnant."  
Spencer scoffed at her older sister. "It's going to be you."  
Shayann butted in before Akira could make a retort. "Why don't we go down to the corner convenience store and pick some up while we wait for our food?" she suggested.  
Marisol spoke up, "I'll stay here in case the food arrives early. You four have fun."  
Ellie groaned. "Why do I have to go?"  
"Because you're buying," Shayann laughed.  
Ellie groaned again. "Ah, crap."  
Akira threw a pillow at the younger woman. "Get your stuff. We're going shopping."  
Laughing, they four sisters headed out, leaving their half-sister-in-law to wait back at the apartment.  
20 minutes later they returned, loaded down with bulging plastic bags. Marisol was in the kitchen, sorting out the food that had just arrived. "Hey you guys, food's here," she called.  
Akira was the first one in the kitchen. She set her bags down on the table.  
Marisol glanced back at them and raised her eyebrows in surprise.  
"Tell me there are at least some pregnancy tests in there," she commented, watching the three younger Taylor sisters set their bags next to Akira's.  
"I think Spencer had them," Ellie answered.  
Spencer peered into one of her bags. "Yep. They're here."  
"Well, why don't you three ladies go pee on those things and then we can eat," Marisol advised.  
Akira reached over and plucked a small box out of the bag. Once they'd all taken their turn, Akira, Shayann, and Spencer lined their sticks on the edge of the bathtub.  
"Let's eat," Akira ushered her sisters out of the bathroom.  
"Pasta Alfredo!" Marisol called, holding up a box for its owner.  
"Mine!" Ellie called, showing up from upstairs with a new tank top on and a glow in her eyes.  
"She looks a little too happy," Spencer whispered to Shayann as Marisol called out the next entrée.  
"Pesto Linguine?"  
"Oh, my food!" Akira announced, waltzing up to the counter and snatching her food. A grin was etched on her face.  
"No, Akira's a little too happy," Shayann whispered back, smirking as Marisol found her own food.  
Spencer and Shayann dived into finding their own food and headed to the couch behind them, settling in. They chatted about TV and their husbands, leaving work out of the conversation.  
Halfway through dinner Marisol felt a rush in her nose. "Um, guys, do I have blood coming out of my nose?" She tasted it before the rest could say anything.  
"Yeah, you've got a nose bleed," Ellie said, standing up to help Marisol to the bathroom. Akira took her cue to find a few rags from the kitchen.  
Marisol sat at the edge of the tub. She heard a crash and didn't realize it was the pregnancy tests she'd just knocked over.  
Shayann and Spencer heard the crash and raced for the bathroom. Akira beat them too it. "The tests!"  
Marisol stood up as Ellie grabbed the tests, realizing a little late no one knew whose was who's now.  
Akira shoved a rag into Marisol hands and groaned. "What do any of them say?"  
Ellie glanced at all three. "One of you is pregnant!"  
Shayann, Spencer and Akira all squealed, happy.  
"But, wait, who's pregnant?"  
They all stopped short, understanding dawning on each face, slowly but surely.  
"Well, it ain't me, so, you two get to go back to the store and try again," Spencer defended herself almost immediately. She was not pregnant.  
Akira glared at Spencer. "Great."  
"I'll go with you guys," Ellie spoke up.  
"Spencer, you get Marisol."  
"I'm fine, by the way, guys," Marisol said as the three headed back out for more tests.  
"Have fun!" Spencer yelled gratefully, laughing as Shayann groaned and Ellie rolled her eyes on the way out the door.  
Another 20 minutes later the three were back and Marisol's nose had stopped dripping. Shayann and Akira did their thing and went back to eating their dinner, waiting on the tests.  
"So, I bet its Akira who's pregnant," Marisol said conversationally, a smile on her lips as she ate her chicken.  
"I'm hoping it's Shayann here. Younger sister always is the first!" Akira joked.  
"Oh, I feel loved!" Shayann cried, laughing.  
Ellie stood up, stretching. "I'm checking."  
"CAREFUL!" Shayann and Akira cried, jumping up to go with Ellie.  
Ellie shrugged and walked to the bathroom. She glanced in and didn't see any familiar blue. She took a few steps in and checked them. Both were negative. She grabbed them and behind her Shayann screamed. "HEY!"  
"Wait, wait, no one's pregnant!" Ellie cried.  
Shayann and Akira stared at each other, confused. "But if we're not…"  
Spencer was at the kitchen sink, dutifully rinsing forks for the dishwasher. Marisol was bringing food from the living room when Akira turned from the bathroom and called, "Stephanie Adrian, you're pregnant."  
The fork Spencer was holding bounced off the floor and clashed into the dishwashers open door. "I'm WHAT?"  
"These two little sticks are negative. You're the one pregnant, that's what it means," Ellie announced, sauntering up to the kitchen counter and dropping the sticks for all to see.  
"What if one of those was a false negative?"  
"False positive, maybe last time, but thankfully, I bought another one to make sure," Shayann said, handing her sister the last pregnancy test.  
Spencer sighed. She did not want to be pregnant. Not first!  
"Pee," Akira ordered, a smirk on her face.  
Spencer walked to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. She didn't open the door for the next 20 minutes.  
"She's pregnant," Marisol clarified.  
"Hey, give it time," Akira scolded.  
"Hey, come out of there!" Ellie and Shayann called at the same time that Spencer flung open the door, laughing.  
"Great, I'm the pregnant one!" She held up the stick. It was blue, with a positive sign.  
All four stared at the stick in their sister's hand. And then they all started laughing.

**THE END**

Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review and let us know what you thought. And if there should be a squeal (maybe telling Mac he's going to be a grandfather finally?)


End file.
